


Orientation for Newly Promoted Sergeants

by Dunuelos



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Even as he respectfully welcomes visitors, Frank Reagan is lamenting that he will have to destroy his son's innocence due to his promotion.





	Orientation for Newly Promoted Sergeants

Frank Reagan looked over the list of promotions. There, in stark letters, was his son's name. His youngest had earned this promotion having finally agreed to the Sergeant's exam.

If he was being honest with himself, his pride was comingled almost completely with a sense of dread. His son, his sweet, compassionate, caring, youngest son, was going to have to learn one of the hardest things that every new sergeant and above had to learn once they made it to that rank.

As though the mere thought had set it in motion, Abby walked opened up the door and cleared her throat. He could see it in her eyes that this was happening – Abby was one of the few people below the rank of sergeant who knew of what was coming. "They're here."

Frank nodded and said solemnly, "Send them in please. And we're not to be disturbed."

"Of course, Sir," she nodded. Abby turned and speaking firmly she said toward the outside area, "He's ready for you now."

"Thank you," a woman's voice spoke. And in walked two of the people that both awed him and terrified him in equal measure. He stood up and spoke with a level of respect that very few visitors ever received from the Police Commissioner of the City of New York upon entering his office.

"Ms. Summers. Mr. Harris. Welcome back to 1 Police Plaza."

**Author's Note:**

> A random bunny. Please feel free to expand upon it.


End file.
